


Of Flattery and Cute Boys [Remix]

by rockerchica826 (janecanblog)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janecanblog/pseuds/rockerchica826
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flattery will get cute boys anywhere...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Flattery and Cute Boys [Remix]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flattery Will Get You Everywhere](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3668) by closeknit. 



> Written for Round 5 at remixthedrabble on LiveJournal.

The Fat Lady didn't know most of the students by name, but Sirius she would never forget. He was almost always with his group of friends. She didn't like him with his friends.

At night, however, Sirius always came alone. He was nice then, and she liked him better. She knew, though, that he never knew the password.

The Fat Lady sighed as she saw him sneaking silently up the stairs. He was a very attractive young man with his dark hair and mysterious aura.

"Voluptuous goddess" he called her, making her giggle with delight. "Rubenesque vision of loveliness."

She wanted to let him in, but she couldn't, it was against the rules. If Dumbledore found out that she had been letting in a student without the password he would be furious.

"Light of my life, keeper of my castle, Mistress of my maraudering?" He was so cute in his determination to win her over. She couldn't help herself.

She quickly glanced around the staircase to make sure that no one was there. "Go on then," she said, swinging the door open and motioning for him to come inside.

Flattery, the Fat Lady observed, would get a cute boy everywhere...


End file.
